The present invention is directed to a portable and compact camouflage blind used by hunters. An object of the present invention is to provide a hunter with adequate concealment during the fair chase of game whenever camouflage is necessary. The present invention may be utilized in many different ways. It may be used by an archer for concealment. In such an embodiment, it attaches directly to a compound bow used for archery. It is also contemplated that it may be used as a ground blind as a self-standing unit in conjunction with a bow, a rifle or a shotgun depending on the particular hunting season.